Polymeric biomaterials are in high demand for a number of biomedical and consumer applications. Two of the most prominent biomaterials are the polyesters of lactic and/or glycolic acid, and the polyanhydrides based on sebacic acid and 1,3-bis(carboxyphenoxy) propane. The number of applications for polymeric biomaterials is rapidly growing, leading to a corresponding need for the development of new kinds of biomaterials. DHA-based polymers should be an ideal candidate for this purpose. DHA is a precursor for the synthesis of glucose in humans and is also an intermediate in the metabolism of glucose in humans and is FDA-approved for topical use as the active ingredient in sunless tanning lotions. These characteristics suggest that polymers based on DHA would be advantageous materials since DHA degradation product will enter the normal metabolic pathway and minimize toxicity. However, DHA is not subject to facile polymerization because in solution its monomer is in equilibrium with its dimer, and is also reactive to primary amines. The difficulty of polymerizing DHA is evidenced by there being no publication or patent reports of a characterized polymer based on DHA.